


Come to Me

by sephirothflame



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fake Science, First Time, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: Leonard Snart is dead. This is a fact Barry accepted a long time ago. Until Leonard Snart starts appearing in Barry's apartment and stealing his clothes, because maybe he's not as dead as everyone thought and there is more to The Occulus than they all knew.





	Come to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_wonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/gifts).



> Written for blue_wonderer.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

The best part of Barry’s day is coming home and kicking off his sneakers. He aches from getting tossed around all night and being stooped over his computer desk for most of the day. He’s pretty sure he’s earned a cold drink before he crashes.

Barry’s got his head in the fridge, reaching for some of that hard apple cider Iris likes so much, when he hears a soft thump behind him.

There’s a rush in Barry’s veins and he feels the deliberate slowing of the world around him. He stops focusing, lets time ebb, and Barry’s got a frying pan in his hand before he’s even turned around.

Of all the people who could have broken into Barry’s apartment in the middle of a Tuesday night, Barry wasn’t expecting Leonard Snart. Especially not a Leonard Snart who looks like a cat who deliberately knocked something off the shelf just for the attention it would bring him.

“Snart,” Barry starts, focusing again on the world around him. He loosens his grip on the frying pan and drops it onto the island counter. “What the hell? You’re supposed to be _dead_.”

“Is that any way to greet an old friend?” Snart asks, a smug curl to his lips. He shrugs off his blue coat like he’s been invited to stay and Barry follows him into the living room. “Obviously I got better.”

“You got better,” Barry says. “You _died_ and you got _better_?”

Snart drops down onto the couch like he owns it, one arm thrown across the back cushion and legs spread comfortably. It’s appealing in a way it shouldn’t be, how comfortable and familiar he is in this space. “You gonna offer me a drink?”

Barry knows he should do something about this situation. He should kick Snart out or send out an SOS to Sara to find out what the hell is going on - or at the very least, drag Snart to STAR Labs and see if Cisco or Caitlin can explain it. Snart is supposed to be dead, and maybe the timelines got warped or there is some other time travel at play, but he’s definitely not supposed to be sitting on Barry’s couch.

Instead, Barry licks his lips and nods. “I hope you like hard apple cider.”

It takes two heart beats for Barry to turn on his heels and grab the drinks out of the fridge. He’s barely out of the room when he feels a cold snap of energy and a bright light fills the space, almost blinding. By the time Barry has turned on his heels to ask what the hell just happened, Snart is gone.

The apartment is quiet. He checks it twice, just to see if his mind is playing tricks on him or Snart is up to no good. The only sign the other man was there at all is his coat, casually draped over the back of an arm chair.

Clutching it in his hands, Barry stares at the spot Snart left behind. “What the hell.”

 

* * *

 

“I had an experience last night,” Barry says.

Cisco looks up from his computer screen and side eyes Barry. “Like the kind of experience that you should talk to your doctor about or the kind of experience that’s relative to the job? Because, uh, I don’t what to know what kind of strange you’re into, buddy.”

“I can help if it’s venereal,” Caitlin offers cheerfully.

“I want the record to state I hate you both,” Barry says. The lab is quiet now that it’s just the two of them working it, but neither of them complains. “No, it was Snart.”

Caitlin looks genuinely curious. “Leonard or Lisa?”

“Leonard,” Barry says. He almost never says Snart’s first name and it almost feels weird on his tongue. He’s been Captain Cold or Snart for so long, it’s hard to imagine calling him Leonard. Barry wonders if he prefers _Len_ or _Leo_ or if he tolerates a nickname at all. “He was in my apartment last night.”

Cisco and Caitlin share a look before Cisco speaks. “Pretty sure he’s dead, man. Like, I told his sister and made her ugly cry and everything. Don’t make me have lied to a beautiful woman.”

“It was weird,” Barry says. His fingers twitch and he remembers the feel of Snart’s heavy coat in his hands, foreign but familiar. “He was there, but then he wasn’t. Like, a flash of light and he was gone. I thought I dreamed it until I woke up and his coat was still in my living room.”

“We can check for energy surges?” Cisco offers. He scoots his chair closer to his desk and sits up straight. “Around when did it happen?”

“I don’t know,” Barry says. He rubs the back of his neck just to have something to do with his hands. “Around eleven? It wasn’t long after I left here.”

There’s evidence of _something_ happening, but none of the sensors they have access to - legally or not - can tell exactly what caused the pulse. It’s unique in a way that has Cisco’s rapt attention and Barry sharing a confused glance with Caitlin.

“Do you want to try and contact the _Waverider_?” Caitlin asks.

Honestly, Barry isn’t sure. This could be a fluke. There’s still a chance he could have imagined this. He hesitates and Caitlin smiles at him. “Maybe we should wait. See if it happens again.”

“It’s your call,” Caitlin says. She drops it, though Cisco doesn’t stop trying to find an answer.

 

* * *

 

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Barry asks. It’s supposed to be family dinner night, but no one had felt like cooking. Barry’s fingers are still greasy from Joe’s favorite pizza place.

“Is it a meta question or a religious one?” Joe asks. He leans back in his chair and takes a long drink of his beer. “I think we’ve all been doing this long enough to know that any ghosts you run across are usually meta related.”

“I don’t know, to be honest,” Barry says. He fiddles with his napkin and tries to figure out how to explain himself. “If someone who is supposed to be your frenemy haunted you and asked for a beer, should you be concerned or what?”

“I feel like you should always be concerned if you’re being haunted,” Wally says.

Joe points his drink at Wally and makes a sound of agreement. “This guy gets it.”

“Maybe it’s a redemption arc?” Iris asks. She looks at Barry like he can see through his soul and he knows he’s going to have to explain exactly what happened to her or she’s not going to let him sleep tonight. “I mean, most hauntings are for unresolved conflict right?”

“Hypothetically, of course,” Joe says. “Because you would tell us if you were being haunted.”

“Of course I would,” Barry says. “I’ve always wanted to start my own family style _Ghostbusters_ team and you know it.”

“Hard pass,” Wally says and Joe just laughs.

 

* * *

 

 

Almost three weeks later, it happens again. Barry’s half naked and getting ready for bed when he feels it; a snap of energy and the near blinding light.

“ _Shit_ ,” Snart says from the other room.

Barry is by him in an instant. He barely has the sense to remember to pull on a shirt before he goes. This time, he reaches out and squeezes Snart’s bicep. He verifies what he has been spending the last few weeks wondering. Can he really be losing his mind if he can feel the warmth of Snart’s body under his palm?

“Do you mind?” Snart asks. He pries Barry’s fingers from his arm gently and takes a step back, reclaiming his personal space. “I don’t usually get handsy so quickly.”

Barry rolls his eyes. “How did you get here and where did you go?”

Snart ignores him and picks up his coat. He shakes it out and examines it before draping it over the back of the arm chair again. Like it belongs there, instead of the corner of the couch where Barry has kept it as a quiet reminder. “How long has it been?”

“Since your last _visit_?” Barry asks. He counts the days in his head and frowns. “Eighteen? Nineteen days? You just…” He gestures with his hand vaguely but Snart seems to understand.

“It happens,” Snart says. He sits down on the couch and makes himself comfortable. “Having a hard time controlling it. Can’t help where I end up, but if I don’t take care of the issue, I keep getting drawn back. Easier to just let The Occulus have its way.”

Barry feels more confused now than he had the night Snart vanished. He drops onto the couch, his knee knocking against Snart’s own on his way down. “Drawn back in? Is someone doing this to you? The Speedforce?”

“It’s the Occulus,” Snart says. He watches Barry carefully, like he’s supposed to know what that means. “It’s part of me now.”

“We should call Cisco and Caitlin,” Barry says. His phone is in the other room but he’s reluctant to fetch it. He can feel the warmth of Snart’s body against his own, even through layers of denim and flannel. “They can help. I don’t know, fix you, reverse it. Whatever the Occulus is and it did, we can make you better-”

“I’m not looking to be saved, Scarlet,” Snart says. He looks at his hand and flexes his fingers, almost contemplative. “A little control would be nice. Might even come in handy when I plan my next job.”

“I don’t get you, Snart,” Barry says. He has no idea what’s going on or how to begin to fix it, but he still wants to try. “Have you seen your sister? Does she know you’re alive?”

Snart’s jaw tightens and he shoots Barry a warning glance. “If you so much as breathe in her direction before I’ve gotten this figured out, I will end you.”

Barry holds up his hands in surrender and frowns. “Can we at least try and contact the _Waverider_? Maybe Dr. Stein can help.”

“Goddamnit,” Snart says, his face screwing up. He brings a hand to his face and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know what the hell the _Waverider_ is up to, but the damn aberrations they keep creating…”

“Snart,” Barry says, helplessly. “If you don’t explain what’s going on, I can’t help you.”

“I’ll be right back,” Snart says. He stands up and rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck. There’s a warm crack of light and energy and he’s gone again.

Barry stares at the spot Snart used to be and wonders why of all the people Snart could have chosen contact with, Snart chose him. _Unresolved issues_ Barry’s ass.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Snart appears outside of CC Jitters. No one seems to notice the disturbance other than Barry, and he has to tug on Iris’ sleeve to get her and Caitlin to finally pay attention.

Iris drops her coffee and covers her mouth, a startled sound cut off in her throat.

“You’re supposed to be dead!” Caitlin says, awed.

Snart looks at the spilled drink on the sidewalk and back up at the three of them, an almost bored expression on his face. “I find it hard to believe you haven’t experienced a resurrection or two in your time, Snow.”

“Please don’t compare yourself to Christ,” Barry says, exasperated. He grabs Snart by the arm and tugs him close. Out of the way of pedestrians and those trying to enter the coffee shop. He can’t read Snart’s expression and he lets go of him almost immediately.

“I’m _Jewish_ ,” Snart says. “Besides, I meant Mr. Raymond.”

You learn something new everyday.

“It’s been three days,” Barry says. “Are you finally going to explain what happened to you?”

“No,” Snart says. He smooths out his sweater and picks at lent. It’s a different one than he was wearing the last time Barry saw him. It almost matches his eyes. “I explained it to you the last time I saw you.”

Barry balks and Iris makes a curious sound.

“So you’re really traveling in time?” She asks.

Snart doesn’t roll his eyes, but Barry is positive that he wants to. He looks more self-assured than the last time Barry saw him, and he wonders if he’s finished taking care of his aberrations yet. “I need you to contact the _Waverider_.”

“We don’t work for you,” Caitlin says. “If you want something from us, you need to say _please_.”

“You are a lot more cocky than I remember,” Snart says. He almost sounds pleased. He finally takes in his surroundings, blinking slowly and staring at the people passing by. “I need to speak to Mick. I’d appreciate it if you could help me.”

“Good enough,” Caitlin says. “To STAR Labs?”

They look at Barry expectantly and he sighs.

 

* * *

 

 

“So he’s traveling in time,” Cisco says. He’s tense, even though Snart’s not even in the same room and they can watch him with Caitlin through the glass walls. “And he’s what? Fighting bad guys? Robbing people? Messing with history?”

“What I want to know is why he’s fixated on you of all people,” Iris says, but Barry doesn’t have an answer for that. He shrugs helplessly and Iris’ frown deepens.

“He said he’s already explained it to me, but I don’t think we’ve caught up to that point in time yet. I don’t think he has any control over it,” Barry says. He leans against the desk behind him and tries not to fidget with the sleeves of his hoodie. He hasn’t been this anxious in a long time and he doesn’t know why. “Did you figure out how to track him yet?”

“Oh yeah,” Cisco says, waving his hand dismissively. “Writing the program to alert me to the energy signature he creates when he appears was easy. I’m still trying to figure out what’s causing it. I was just about to call you when you brought him here.”

It seems like pertinent information that would have been nice to know earlier, but Barry’s been busy at the police department and he shouldn’t be surprised. There’s very little Cisco can’t do. Still, it would have been nice to know.

“Time travel,” Barry says, once the silence starts to drag. “What good has ever come from time travel?”

“Maybe it’s different, when you’re not trying to affect things in your own timeline?” Cisco asks. He looks thoughtful. “You said he was chasing _aberrations_ the _Waverider_ caused? So maybe he’s not… being bad?”

Cisco sounds credulous enough that Barry laughs, startled. He waves off the looks Cisco and Iris give him and looks thoughtful over to where Snart and Caitlin seem to be staring each other down. “Sara said he died a Hero. Maybe he’s different.”

“But can a leopard change it’s spots?” Cisco asks. He taps a pen to his chin and points it at Barry. “I don’t trust him.”

“We don’t have to trust him,” Barry says. “But I think we have to help him.”

There’s a crack of energy, pulsating from the other room, and Cisco stares in awe, mouth agape. Snart is gone, but Barry was expecting that. If nothing else, Barry is sure Cisco is determined to figure out the _why_ and the _how_ now.

 

* * *

 

 

The crew of the _Waverider_ takes their summoning surprisingly well. Martin and Ray jump immediately to the science of _how_ and _why_ while Sara sits calmly, looking contemplative. Barry knows Amaya and Nate have no emotional investment in Snart but he expected more of a reaction out of Mick Rory of all people.

Mick just stares at Barry like he sees through his soul before shaking his head and setting off in search of food.

“He’s a man of complicated emotions,” Sara says dryly.

“Pretty sure hungry and thirsty aren’t generally considered emotions,” Jax says, quietly. He watches Mick go with a frown though. “Like, we’re sure it’s Snart? Like really sure? Did you run a DNA test or something?”

“Well, he was arguing with Caitlin about the necessity of it the last time he vanished,” Barry says. He rubs the back of his neck. “His coat is in my apartment though. Has been for almost a month.”

“Why would he seek out you?” Amaya asks. “Were you two particularly close?”

_Not really_ , Barry thinks, but the words don’t come. He’s pretty sure his silence is answer enough. He coughs to clear his throat and Amaya just looks more confused than before. “We have a Thing.”

“A Thing,” Sara says, with the same emphasis. She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. “Rory owes me fifty bucks.”

“Wait, no, not _that kind_ of Thing,” Barry says. He doesn’t blush, or at least he hopes he doesn’t. He wants to hide his face in his hands but resists the urge.“Why would you even bet on that? I meant like a _I’m a Superhero and you’re my archnemesis_ kind of thing.”

“Is he really though?” Joe asks. “I mean, a pain in the ass, sure, but archnemesis?”

“As horrifying as the thought of Barry doing the nasty with Snart is, I’d really like to never think about that, ever,” Cisco says and Joe makes a sound of concurrence. He wrinkles his nose. “He’s like, eighteen years older than Barry. And evil. Definitely evil.”

“Morally gray,” Martin says. “Self-serving, certainly, but he had his moments.”

“You know, blowing himself up with the Occulus to save humanity brings out the best in people,” Ray says.

Barry blinks. “What was the Occulus?”

Ray looks at Martin and Sara, as if for an explanation. “It was kind of the Time Masters’ eye into the timestream? It let them foresee and manipulate history itself. Pretty damning stuff, actually. It’s what got us into this whole mess in the first place, in a roundabout way.”

“Snart said that’s what was causing this all,” Barry says. He presses a hand to his forehead and tries to remember the exact words Snart used during their earlier conversation. “He said it was a part of him. It was what was drawing him to the aberrations you created. To fix them.”

The crew of the _Waverider_ are silent, sharing uneasy glances.

“This would be a great time for Rip to explain what the hell is going on,” Sara says, eventually. “Is it even possible? Did Snart absorb the Occulus or did it absorb him?”

Barry doesn’t have the answer for that, but neither does anyone else. It would be a great time for Snart to crackle into life in the middle of STAR Labs, so of course he doesn’t.

“I get the feeling we’re going to be sticking around for a little while,” Nate says, eventually.

“It would be an opportune time to speak with Lily,” Martin says, brightening up. “And Clarissa, of course.”

The room is full of chatter, excited and confused, and Barry finds himself quietly excusing himself and stepping out. He goes for a run to clear his head, though it doesn't’ help, and wonders what the hell is going on.

 

* * *

 

Mick Rory is sitting at Barry’s table with Chinese takeout and a six pack of beer. Across from him is Leonard Snart, freshly showered and wearing Barry’s sweats and a NASA shirt. He looks entirely too at home and Barry doesn’t have the chance to say anything before Snart says, “We ordered you some, too.”

True enough, there’s a half dozen untouched containers in the middle of the table. It says a lot about Barry’s state of mind that he just grabs one and sits down between the two of them. “You let Mick into my apartment.”

“Well, I was starting to get lonely,” Snart says. He takes a slow drink of his beer and his eyes watch Barry carefully. “And it’s been awhile since we’ve had time to catch up.”

“I’m not the one who got themselves blown up,” Mick says. He seems wary, like he’s not sure what to expect from this awkward situation. “Idiot.”

“He’s not going to steal anything,” Snart says. There’s a soft clicking sound as he taps his ring against the table.

“Not making that promise,” Mick says. He points with his chopsticks towards where Barry has a small collection of trinkets, inherited from his mother. “I like the cow.”

“It’s from Turkey,” Barry says, glancing over at it. The blue and white porcelain looks a little dusty, barely the size of his fist, but it was his mother's before it was his. “I will throw you back in jail if you steal my mother’s fancy Turkish cow. I don’t even think it’s worth anything besides sentiment.”

Mick grunts, but shovels fired rice into his face without really answering. Barry resolves himself to relocating it when Mick isn’t looking.

“Isn’t this quaint,” Snart says. “Practically a family dinner.”

“All that’s missing is Lisa,” Barry says. “And Iris and Joe.” He looks at Mick, but he doesn’t recall Mick having any family left from his records. Mick doesn’t seem particularly disturbed at not having anyone to invite to their feast. “But you don’t want Lisa to know you’re not dead.”

“Not yet,” Snart says. He taps his chopsticks against the edge of his plate. “I need to be sure I’m not going to die again.”

“We’re working on that,” Barry says, “but you’re not giving us much to go on.”

“It’s hard to keep myself here when the universe is pulling me in other directions,” Snart says. He glances at the clock in the kitchen. “I’ve been able to anchor myself for almost two hours now. I’m getting better.”

“Cisco alerted me when you got here, but I didn’t expect you to be making yourself at home in my apartment,” Barry says. He would have come by sooner, but he can’t drop everything to work on Snart’s problem everytime he comes back into existence.

“I got bored,” Snart reiterates.

Barry opens his mouth but Snart suddenly grabs the table, knuckles turning white. There’s a crackle of energy, but he doesn’t pulse out right away.

“Snart - “ Barry starts.

“Leonard,” Mick says, and for once he seems concerned.

“Tell me, Barry, have we fucked yet?” Snart asks.

The air is punched out of Barry’s lungs and he has no idea how the hell to respond to that. He wants to think Snart is kidding, but judging from his expression, Barry can’t tell one way or the other. He doesn’t know why Snart would think Barry would, with him, ever, but he can’t do anything but gape.

“Well, I’m not missing out on anything tonight then,” Snart says. The energy snaps, blinding white light flooding the room, and then he’s gone.

“That was weird,” Mick says. He cracks open another can and reaches for one of the unopened takeout containers. “No point in wasting food.”

Barry stares at where Snart was sitting before staring blankly at Mick instead. Not that Mick provides any answers at all. “I thought Snart and Sara were a thing?”

Mick finally glances at Barry for the first time tonight, it feels like. He huffs out the word _priorities_ before beginning to eat.

 

* * *

 

Mick doesn’t steal Barry’s mother’s cow, but Barry’s wallet is missing, as well as the bottle of scotch Barry was saving for Joe’s birthday, tucked away on top of the fridge.

 

* * *

 

“You had sex with Captain Cold?” Iris asks. Oddly enough, she’s not as horrified by the idea as Barry is. “I know opposites are supposed to attract, but damn, Barry.”

“I haven’t! Not yet, anyways. And we’re not going to,” Barry says. He wrinkles his nose. “Future Barry obviously has a lot of weird shit on his plate and I’m not ruling out weird sex magic meta. Cisco insists that it could be a thing.”

“Pretty sure that’s not a thing,” Iris says. He sips her coffee and stare out across the park in front of them. “I wouldn’t tell Dad, if I were you.”

Telling Joe that Barry may or may not sleep with Leonard Snart in the future is the last thing on Barry’s list to do. He’s pretty sure Joe will shoot Snart on the spot, the next time they see him. Barry isn’t quite sure he’d object, at this point.

“It’s not going to happen,” Barry says.

Iris pats Barry’s arm and rests her head on his shoulder. “Of course not, Barr. You’re not the least bit sexually attracted to men older than you.”

Barry groans. “Please shut up.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m not going to have sex with you!”

Snart blinks in confusion, lips parted slightly, and says nothing. He takes in the situation, Barry in his pajamas, making scrambled eggs at two in the morning, and he’s probably looking for any signs of alcohol. He doesn’t know Barry can’t get drunk. It’s probably better he thinks Barry is.

“I’m flattered, truly, that you sexualize me in my absence,” Snart says, eventually. “I’m more of a one and done kind of guy. Though I’ve been known to take a repeat, casual partner in the past.”

“Well,” Barry says awkwardly, “I don’t.”

“Right,” Snart says. He almost looks uncomfortable. “I feel like the timeline is starting to twist around itself because I’m clearly missing something.”

“As long as you’re clear,” Barry says. He clears his throat awkwardly and smells his eggs burning. He feels the ebb of time around him as he dumps the pan and scrapes it clean and he lets it clang in the sink loudly before Snart has a chance to reply.

Snart doesn’t fade away. He stays in Barry’s kitchen in a blood stained sweater with a gilded blade in his hand. It sounds heavy when he sets in on the counter.

“Are you okay?” Barry asks. He steps into Snart’s space and grabs at his dark gray sweater. The blood is dried and Snart pries his hands of gently. “There’s a hole -- did you get _stabbed_?”

“Obviously I healed,” Snart says. It’s almost casual, like Barry should know by now that the new and improved Leonard Snart is impervious to fancy ceremonial knife wounds. “Did you contact the _Waverider_?”

“You had dinner with Mick Rory at my table like four days ago,” Barry says. His fingers itch to reach for Snart’s shirt again, desperate to reassure himself that Snart isn’t going to bleed out in his kitchen. “You stole my favorite sweat pants when you left.”

“And I propositioned you before I left?” Snart asks. He frowns in disapproval. Maybe his plan was a lot more complicated and Barry just ruined it for him by being stationary in the timeline. Or maybe the Snart from dinner the other night was just fucking with Barry’s head the entire time.

“You implied we’d already... “ Barry can’t bring himself to say the words.

“Interesting,” Snart says. “I’d like to use your shower, if you don’t mind.”

“Only if you don’t steal any of my clothes this time around,” Barry says.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why is he drawn to you?” Caitlin asks. She has her elbow on the table, chin on her fist, and she’s staring at Barry with an intense look of concentration. “Of all the people he actually has a bond with, why is he drawn to you? Why not his sister or Mick?”

“Barry’s connection to the Speedforce, maybe?” Lily asks.

“Believe me,” Barry gorans. “I wish I had any sort of idea.”

“Maybe there is something about you,” Amaya says. “Something incomplete that he wishes to rectify before he moves on. You said you used to be enemies, maybe he wishes for you to know he’s a better person now.”

“That’s what Iris said, sort of,” Barry says. For the life of him, he can’t think of any incomplete relationship he and Snart might have. Except for the fact they’re supposed to bang at some point, apparently. Barry wonders if they’d already be at that point if Snart hadn’t died or if he’s only considering it because Snart sacrificed his life. Schrödinger’s Occulus, as it were.

“Well, I think it’s more likely that Barry is acting as a beacon of some sort because of his connection to the Speedforce,” Lily says. “After all, you’ve traveled in space and time, surely something from the inbetween has stuck to you.”

Lily’s eyes go kind of glassy like she’s just realized something and she excuses herself from the table.

“Does that mean the coffee break is over?” Caitlin asks. “Or are we going to keep talking about how Snart has a big ole crush on you?”

“Coffee break is definitely over,” Barry says.

 

* * *

 

 

“Barry,” Snart says. He looks frustrated and exhausted and Barry isn’t even surprised to find him in his apartment anymore. As if by habit, he picks up his coat from the back of the couch and deposits it back onto the armchair. He looks contemplative at it, and nods. “How long has it been?”

“I don’t know, a few days?” Barry says. “You got stabbed and stole yet more of my clothes even though I asked you to stop doing that.”

Snart blinks slowly. He looks around the apartment. “I have absolutely no control over when I come back to you.”

Barry hesitates. He wonders if this is a Snart from earlier in their timeline or if the Occulus is finally having an adverse affect on him. Is it possible for Barry to give him spoilers for his own timeline? “It must kill you to admit you have no control.”

“You have no idea,” Snart says, dryly. He settles himself on the couch and rubs at his temples. “I don’t think I can hold this very long. It’s exhausting, going where I want to go instead of where the Occulus needs me.”

“The Occulus,” Barry says. He sits by Snart on the couch, their knees bumping. Snart looks at where they’re touching, but doesn’t pull away, and Barry continues. “What exactly happened to you during the explosion?”

“It pulled me in,” Snart says. “It sucked me into itself in an effort to protect itself before the collapse, but it couldn’t maintain that form. It was too unstable.” He almost looks pained, and Barry hates himself for asking, but he has to know. “It spit me out, sort of, but we just sort of reversed rolls. I’m the host now.”

“So it’s alive,” Barry says. “The Occulus, it’s a living thing. It’s not just a tear in the galaxy or whatever Dr. Stein was saying.”

“It’s very much alive,” Snart says, exhausted. “And it is very frustrated with what’s becoming of the timeline. My involvement included, but there’s no help for that if it wants things set right.”

“Remind me to keep you away from Lily,” Barry says.

“Who the hell is Lily?” Snart asks but Barry shakes his head.

“I guess all that’s left to ask is can you be separated from it and do you even want to,” Barry says. Snart had let them run tests on him when they could, but he was probably satisfying their curiosity as much as his own.

“The Occulus can’t survive on it’s own,” Snart says, rubbing his temple. “It’s unstable. There’s no way to know if it will collapse in on itself or continue expanding until everything is gone. I just need to learn to control it.”

“I can call Caitlin or Cisco,” Barry says. “We can run some more tests. But, you do get better. You told me you stayed in one place for two hours once.”

“Two hours?” Snart asks disdainfully. “How am I supposed to get anything accomplished if I can only stay still for two hours? I’m _exhausted_. I don’t even know the last time I slept, let alone ate.”

“We’ll figure this out, Snart,” Barry says. He means it. He doesn’t know how or how long, but he’s determined he’s going to make this work. They’re friends, sort of, of Barry wants to make this right between them.

“Listen, Scarlet,” Snart says, frustrated.

“Barry,” he corrects.

“Barry,” Snart says, sarcastically. “Please don’t tell my sister anything until I’m ready - “

By now, Barry is used to the cold snap of energy and the bright light. It feels more primal than it has in a long time. Barry wonders how much time Snart spends trying to control the Occulus when he’s not here. Something else occurs to him, too.

 

* * *

 

 

“The Occulus is alive,” Barry says. He’d more or less summoned them all to STAR Labs, his team and half the _Waveriders_ , but they’d come willingly. He’d explained last night and everyone seems to be past the fact it’s only Barry that Snart comes back to. “Maybe that’s part of the problem Snart is having with controlling it. He’s been treating it as a parasite but they need to be more symbiotic.”

“Well,” Caitlin says, thoughtfully. “There’s no way we can test that theory without Snart being here, but you might be onto something. If he’s not sleeping or eating though… The damage to his chemical and biological makeup might be irreversible.”

“That’s the thing,” Barry says. “I don’t think Snart wants to be separated from it. He thinks it will be the end of the universe.”

“That’s his decision to make,” Caitlin says, though she sounds hesitant. “I’d still like to help him, if we can.”

“Obviously,” Barry says, nodding his head. He appreciates Caitlin’s soft smile but it doesn’t do anything to ease the tension in his soul. “I just wish I knew how to help.”

“I might have an idea for that, actually,” Lily says. She’d been so quiet, tablet in her hand as she typed away quickly. “There is something distinct about you that keeps drawing him back to you. Maybe it’s emotional or maybe he can sense whatever it is that the Speedforce did to you on a subconscious level. If we can emulate that, or reproduce it, maybe we can match up your timelines at the very least.”

“I know exactly where you’re going with this and I like it,” Cisco says. He claps his hands together as he stands up, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Ohh, if we can find a way to give a piece of this Barry to the Snart in the timeline most similar to our own, we might be able to stabilize the loop a little. Give him a point to come back to.”

“Exactly!” Lily says. She’s on her feet in a heartbeat, pushing her tablet into Cisco’s hands and they chatter excitedly as they head out of the room.

“I’m glad someone knew what she was talking about,” Sara says nonchalantly. She looks at Barry and seems to see right through his soul. “So what’s next on the agenda?”

 

* * *

 

 

Snart phases into existence at almost the same time Barry steps out of the shower. He doesn’t race to reach him. He’s starting to get used to Snart coming and going as he pleases. Still, Barry pulls a robe on and ties it tight before wandering into the kitchen to see what Captain Cold is up to.

“So, the team has a few theories on how to help you,” Barry says. He’s not the least bit surprised to see Snart lounging on his couch with his boots off. “Please, make yourself at home.”

“Kind of you to offer,” Snart says. He holds up a glass of wine and Barry is almost positive that Snart had to have brought the bottle with him. “What is your team up to, then?”

“Lily and Cisco are working on making something that will tether our two realities together, to keep your timeline somewhat consistent,” Barry says. He picks up the glass sitting on the coffee table and takes a sip. “Ugh.”

“That is from the private collection of _Le Roi Soleil_ ,” Snart says with mock indignation. He airrates the glass with a gentle motion and takes a sip. “You know how the French are with their wine. I was expecting something… more.”

“Maybe it tastes better when it’s not stolen?” Barry offers.

“It was a gift, actually,” Snart says. He doesn’t explain. “So they want to, what, make you a lighthouse for when I pull myself back through time and space?”

“That’s the plan, I guess,” Barry says. He’s not exactly sure how they plan on accomplishing it, but he hopes it works. Anything to stabilize Snart’s life a little. “We also talked about your, ah, relationship with The Occulus. Maybe there’s a way for you to be more symbiotic with it?”

“Believe me, I’ve been trying,” Snart says. “If there is any sapience to it, it’s not something I can recognize. There’s an itch under my skin and a pressure in the back of my head if I don’t respond, but the communication is very one-sided. It pulls me where I need to go, I do what needs to be done.”

“I just hate to think you’re suffering,” Barry says, setting the glass of wine down.

“And to think, it almost sounds like you care,” Snart says. He looks at Barry curiously, and Barry wonders from what part of the timeline this Snart is from. Before they’ve been intimate, or after Barry very plainly informed him that that would never happen. A part of Barry almost hopes it’s the former.

“We could have been friends, if things were different,” Barry says. “And you’re the one who keeps coming back to me.”

“You’re a beacon, of sorts,” Snart says. “It’s easy to focus on you. You stand out the most in the timeline. It’s not due to misguided affections or sexual tension, I assure you. The ability to align our existences would be rather convenient, though.”

“Oh,” Barry says. He feels acutely aware of the fact he’s only wearing his robes. He’s pretty sure he’s never sure he’s misread a situation so horribly in his life.

Snart looks at Barry like he’s seeing him for the first time. “Are you or are you not the same Barry who said you would never have sex with me?”

His heart is oddly deflated and he doesn’t know why. “It’s not like that.”

For a long while, they’re both quiet. Snart takes another sip of his wine before setting it on the coffee table. He stands up and Barry finds himself mimicking Snart without even knowing why. “Barry.”

It’s his chance to say something, maybe. Something to break the heavy tension between them, making Barry’s heart race in his chest and his palms get sweaty. He’s not entirely sure why he wants this now, all of a sudden, but he knows that he does.

Snart doesn’t bridge the gap between them. He stands still, a battle of wills, and Barry gives up all semblance of self-control. He curls his fingers into the thick wool of Snart’s sweater and tugs him closer. Their teeth clack in Barry’s urgency and Snart actually huffs out a soft laugh. Then they’re kissing and Barry’s brain kind of turns off.

Snart’s hands are on his hips, the small of his back, holding Barry exactly where he wants him. His lips are chapped and he tastes like wine and Barry’s pretty sure he whimpers at the first delicate touch of their tongues. Barry’s not that used to kissing anyone but he doesn’t think Snart is, either.

Barry feels the crackle of energy under Snart’s skin and he groans into the kiss. Snart echoes the sound and tugs Barry closer. Barry can feel the flush on his skin and the slow throb between his legs. “Seriously?”

“We’ll finish this,” Snart says. He nips at Barry’s lower lip gently and swats at his ass. He doesn’t give Barry a chance to respond before he’s gone with a crackle of light and energy.

It takes a lot of willpower for Barry not to scream in frustration or jump into an ice cold shower.

 

* * *

 

 

“I almost had sex with Snart last night,” Barry blurts out over coffee.

For her part, Iris manages not to choke on her iced latte. She covers her mouth for a second and Barry realizes she’s laughing at him. “I wish I could say I’m surprised. What brought this on?”

“I have literally no idea,” Barry admits. He fights the urge to bang his head on the table and sighs when Iris pats his hand sympathetically. “Like, I hadn’t even considered sleeping with Snart until he brought it up but now I kind of want to? But how do I know I’m not being manipulated into doing what he wants if I didn’t want it in the first place?”

“I feel like you’re being disingenuous to yourself and Snart,” Iris says. “Not that I’m advocating for you to bang a guy who has kidnapped our friends in the past, but. It’s your choice to make and I’ll respect your decision.”

“You’re probably right,” Barry says. He takes a long drag from his drink and stares into the dark fluid. He doesn’t know what he wants or how to accomplish it, at this point. “He straight up told me he’s not into commitment. I don’t think I can do something so casual. Especially if he’s going to fade away ten minutes into every conversation.”

“I’m sure it’s a matter of practice makes perfect,” Iris says. He sips her drink and doesn’t break eye contact. “But you need to decide if this is something you want enough to ask him to reconsider or if you’re willing to go against your own norms.”

“Is it fair to ask him to change?” Barry asks. As far as he knows, Snart has a good reason for preferring one night stands or friends with benefits. He’s pretty sure Snart has been with Sara, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he’s been with Mick, either. How can Barry compete with either of them? They both clearly know him better than Barry does.

“Also,” Iris says. “You probably shouldn’t call him _Snart_ in bed.”

It startles a laugh out of Barry and Iris copies him. It feels better now, somehow.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what part of the timeline are you from?” Cisco asks conversationally. He’s clearly on edge, but he’s relaxed a lot since Snart phased into STAR Labs half an hour ago.

Snart looks at Barry, lips pursed, but doesn’t say anything. Does that mean they’ve kissed yet? Or is he still recovering from getting stabbed? Barry’s not even sure what order any of that happened in. “What exactly is the purpose of you taking my blood?”

“It’s complicated,” Caitlin says. She’s gentle as she draws his blood, despite the pain he’s caused her in the past. If it’s maturity or professionalism, Barry doesn’t know, but Snart doesn’t snark her nearly as much as he does Cisco. “But essentially we’re trying to line this you up with this Barry.”

“And you need my blood because...” Snart says.

“We’re not entirely sure yet,” Lily says. Her sleeves are rolled up and she watches Caitlin fill the vials eagerly. “One is purely for testing any number of things, but we’re hoping to find something about it - and Barry’s blood - we can use to amplify the beacon between you.”

“So you can see your sister,” Cisco says. “Who cried. A lot. Spent a week drunk in the Caribbean. Lots of alcohol bottles on her Instagram.”

“Only a week?” Snart asks, pursing his lips. “She spent more time mourning that ugly little labradoodle she liberated from her ex’s wife when she was still in college.”

“Lisa is a deep and complex soul,” Cisco says and Snart laughs. Cisco seems genuinely pleased. Barry wonders how far the contact between Cisco and Lisa goes, exactly, but he can’t fault anyone for keeping secrets.

“We need a spreadsheet to keep up with which you we’re dealing with,” Barry says.

Almost soon as Caitlin’s done drawing blood, Lily and Cisco nudge her towards her work station so they can start running tests. They’d drawn Barry’s earlier, but then, they always seem to have an abundance of Barry’s blood lying around these days. They’re not alone, exactly, but the others are mostly out of earshot.

Barry touches Snart’s arm but doesn’t get any reaction other than suspicious curiosity. “So, not there yet, then.”

“What exactly do you want from me?” Snart asks. He lets Barry’s hand linger for longer than Barry would expect before he gently brushes it off of himself. He doesn’t like to be touched and Barry respects that.

“To help you,” Barry says, earnestly. “And to stop screwing up our already screwed up timeline.”

Snart purses his lips and looks at Barry in quiet consideration. There’s nothing for either of them to add, really, but Barry finds he doesn’t mind the silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry is woken by the cold snap of energy and a bright light. It takes his brain a second to process but his hand is being touched and he hears a frustrated sigh.

“Can I help you?” Barry asks. He tugs his hand back and tucks it up under his chin.

“I was just checking,” Snart says. He sits on the edge of the bed, half turned towards Barry. He looks surprisingly comfortable in Barry’s bed, in Barry’s NASA shirt. Barry was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to get that back.

Barry should reach for the lamp, but he doesn’t. It’s easier to talk in the dark, for some reason. It always has been for him. Barry rolls onto his back and pats the spot on the bed next to him. “I’m too tired to entertain you. You can come to bed or you can go dick around in the living room, but be quiet at least.”

“Inviting me to bed almost as soon as I enter your home,” Snart says. “Scandalous.”

“I mean,” Barry says, cheeks warming. “It can be that way if you want it to be.”

Snart sighs. He kicks off his boots but doesn’t wiggle out of his jeans or shirt before he crawls over Barry and drops down on top of the covers. His fingers find Barry’s chin in the dark and guide him into a kiss. It’s softer than the last one, and Barry wonders how many times they’ve kissed now. It’s clearly not their first.

“Not yet,” Snart says, his lips against Barry’s cheek. His hand drops from Barry’s face but he wraps it around Barry’s waist, tucking himself up close behind him. It’s the most intimate Barry’s been with anyone in a long time.

“You confuse the hell out of me sometimes,” Barry says. He’s warm and safe and it’s surprisingly easy for him to fall asleep with Snart tucked up behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry is barely in the door when Cisco is excitedly shoving a small ring box into his hands. Inside, there is a matching set of rings with thick bands and a heavy embellishment. “Wow, Cisco, I feel like I’m not prepared to accept this. I didn’t even know you felt that way about me.”

“Haha, asshole,” Cisco says. “That’s the solution. We hope. It hasn’t been tested so there is no way of knowing for sure, but, look.”

There’s a warm white glow coming from the embellishment. The rings are surprisingly heavy when Barry pulls them out of the box. “Do I want to know how they work?”

“Well,” Cisco starts. “We tried to get your blood to react to his in a way that would pull the rings together but that wasn’t working out, so basically, they’re little beacons reaching out for each other. In theory, you don’t have to be the one to wear the second one, but since he’s already drawn to you for some reason…”

Barry is pretty sure he knows what the reason is but he doesn’t say it. They’ve spent a lot of time trading kisses these last few weeks but everytime they make the push for more, one of them gets called away. It’s surprisingly frustrating.

“So I just give this to him and hope the next time The Occulus pulls him away, he can follow the beacon back to that moment.”

“That’s the theory, anyways,” Cisco says. He frowns slightly. “Obviously we have no way of proving it until we see Snart again but he’s been turning up more frequently and seems to be spending more and more time in the city.”

“He’s finally learning some control,” Barry says and Cisco nods, looking contemplative. “I’m just going to hang onto these then?”

“Yeah, they’re yours,” Cisco says. “Just let me know they work. Lily and I worked really hard on those.”

“I will,” Barry promises.

 

* * *

 

 

They don’t waste a lot of time being social these days. Not when Barry has no way of knowing if Snart’s going to stick around for five minutes or five hours. It adds it’s own sort of thrill to it, in it’s own way. Quiet, unspoken permission for Barry to tug Len in by his sweater and kiss him breathless as soon as they’re alone.

Len very rarely initiates things. The timeline is too confusing, he says in between desperate kisses, and he doesn’t want Barry yelling at him about how he’s never putting out for him again. Len finds the entire situation more amusing than Barry does by far.

It feels good, though. The knowledge that Barry is allowed to touch and kiss as much as he wants. That Len isn’t going to push him away when Barry drags him down onto the couch and slides his hands up the back of Len’s shirt. Barry never gets tired of the feeling of skin on skin even if Len doesn’t seem to be in a particular hurry to get naked.

“I have something for you,” Barry says. He throws his head back and moans as Len kisses and licks down his throat. There’s a mark sucked just under his Adam’s Apple that will fade long before they’re finished here, but Barry still squirms as Len gets the blood to rise to the surface.

“A present? How thoughtful,” Len says. He unbuttons Barry’s flannel with deft fingers and pushes his tee shirt up to reveal his abs. “I thought unwrapping you was a gift enough.”

“Mmh, too bad you gotta wrap it before you tap it,” Barry says. He wiggles his hips invitingly and Len actually laughs. “It’s not from me, though. I mean it kind of is. Here, one second.”

Barry has to arch his hips to pull his wallet out of his pocket, and he fishes the rings out from the bifold. The wallet feels so much lighter when he tosses it onto the coffee table. Barry holds one of the rings up for Len to inspect and Len looks almost thoughtful as he takes it.

“This is Cisco and Lily’s solution?” Len asks. He tries it on a few fingers before settling it on his left ring finger. He makes a fist and and splays out his fingers, but the ring stays put. “It’s heavy.”

“As long as it works?” Barry asks. He slips his own onto the first finger it fits on and tugs at Len’s sweater to get his attention. “I have lube in my pocket, too.”

They don’t talk much after that. Len manages to drag Barry up off the couch and they leave a trail of clothes all the way to Barry’s bedroom. It’s the first time they’ve ever been naked together and Len takes his time touching every inch of Barry. His fingers and tongue trace every curve and dip, pressing bruises into Barry’s skin and making him moan long before Len even touches his cock.

Len opens Barry with his tongue and cherry scented fingers and Barry rocks back against him desperately. Len doesn’t have enough hair for Barry to grab onto, to pull or shove, and Barry ends up fisting the sheets and panting out Len’s name in fevered desperation.

By the time Len is inside of Barry, hips flush to his ass, they’re both sweat slicked and desperate. The first hard thrust has Barry scrambling for the headboards to have something to hold onto. He feels the crackle of energy under Len’s skin and cries out in frustration. “Don’t you dare leave me right now.”

Len kisses Barry’s chest and thrusts again. His knuckles are white, he’s gripping Barry’s hips so tight. “I’m never going to leave you.”

And Len doesn’t. The crackle between them is electric, almost painful, but Len doesn’t let him go. His thrusts become erratic, his teeth leaving deep red marks on Barry’s chest and his fingernails breaking skin. It’s the hardest Barry’s been fucked in his life and he chokes out a sob as he comes between them. His cock throbs, untouched, covering both of their stomachs in his thick come.

Len comes not long after, but he doesn’t pull out right away. He slumps on top of Barry and makes a pleased sound when Barry runs his fingers down his spine gently. His breathing levels out as his eyes slip shut and Barry is almost content to stay like this forever.

“Do you have to go?” Barry asks. He teases his fingernails along Len’s hairline and the older man actually shivers on top of him. He doesn’t want him to, wants anything but, but Barry knows better.

“I’ll be back,” Len says quietly. He takes Barry’s hand in his own and kisses his fingers gently. His thumb brushes against the ring, the beacon that will hopefully bring Len back to him, and he sighs.

Barry doesn’t get out of bed when Len disposes of the condom and gets dressed. It’s colder now, especially as the sweat and come cools on his skin, but he’s determined to stay in place until Len is gone. He wants Len to know exactly what he’s leaving behind.

“You’re a tease,” Len says, and he tosses a wet rag at Barry’s stomach before disappearing with a crack of energy.

 

* * *

 

Barry wakes up to the bed dipping behind him and the covers being drawn back. He rolls over to face Len and leans into his warmth for sleepy kisses.

“I told you I’d be back,” Len says, sounding exhausted. He’s half dressed still but Barry doesn’t mind. “Go back to sleep, Scarlet.”

“Barry,” he corrects tiredly. He tucks his chin up against Len’s chest and sighs contently. He isn’t pushed away and Barry’s heart thumps in his chest in relief.

“Go the fuck to sleep, Barry,” Len says, and Barry does.

 


End file.
